My Heart Will Go On
by Sirens in the water
Summary: Set during the 8 month lapse in between the 1st and 2nd book. Ananbeth escapes in to Cabin four and remembers Percy, and wonders if he still remembers her. Kinda mushy. Bad Sum. R&R Plez Written for my best friend. Inspired by the song My Heart Will go on


**Okay, so I usually write Young Justice, but I totally love the Percy Jackson books. This is my first Percy Jackson Fic. **

**This is dedicated to my friend, Abby.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson books**

Annabeth's POV

Slipping out of the bright day, I entered Cabin Four. It was unchanged from that day. That horrible day in December. The day I lost my best friend, my boyfriend, my Seaweed brain. The Hippocampi mobiles spun and shimmered in the light from the day. They shed bronze rays across the cabin. All the bunks were cold and made up; the saltwater fountain in the middle gurgled quietly. There was no candy wrappers on the ground, no cloths or undergarments. All was in order. I hated it.

Usually the cabin was a disaster area. It looked empty, lonely. It looked like Percy had never been here, never existed. Was it all I dream, I wondered. Was he really ever here? Did he really love me? Or was it all nothing except an illusion? A tears slipped out of my eye; it's salty taste reminded me of the ocean, of Percy.

Where was he, I wondered. Was he okay? Was he... dead? I hated not knowing. _We all can't know everything, Wise Girl. _His voice echoed in my ears. More tears fell. I collapsed to my knees and wrapped my arms around myself like he used to do. My body shook with sobs, silent sobs. Tears blurred my vision, and I imagined he was here with me, holding me tight. I saw a corner of a piece paper.

Curious, per usual, I pulled it from under his bunk. It was a picture of us. He was holding me bridal style in the rain. I was soaking, but he was dry, no surprise. I was caught in mid-laugh; the look on Percy's face was nothing short of pure love. His sea-green eyes were tender as he looked upon my face, and the corners of his lips were turned up in a slight smile. A fresh wave of tears welled up in my eyes.

I held the picture up to my chest. I remembered that day. Our first real date. Mortals around us had looked on in exasperation. My heart wrenched at the thought of Percy all alone in the Roman camp. Did he even know who I was? Jason remembered nothing, not even who he was. Maybe Percy had moved on, found a roman girl to love, forgotten all about me.

I still remembered him though. He was always on my mind. I saw him in my dreams each night. I could still feel the ghost of his touch on my skin when I was alone. I saw him everywhere in the waking world. He was,is, and always will be in my heart.

No mater what happened, he would always be in my heart. Safe and secure. As long as my heart went on, he would too. As long as I held onto his love, he would always be with me. Nothing could separate us, not even death. I had too hold onto that hope. Even far apart, we would be together. I would always love him, even if he didn't love me.

But he did love me. As I look at the picture, I knew it was true. True love lasts forever, through all the hardships. He would never stop loving me. I smiled a little at that reassurance. My tears still fell, but they were tears of determination.

I would see Percy again. I would feel his lips against mine another time. I would feel his arms around me again. I would see those familiar sea-green eyes again. I would hear his voice again before I died. I would make him love me again if I needed to. I would love him again.

I slowly rose to my feet. Cabin Four seemed hopeful. The fountain seemed to gurgle louder, and the Hippocampi swirled faster. Light spun around the room, and the bangs of the ship building ceased for the night. The sun set in the west window. The sky was thrown into purples, pinks, reds, and oranges. The sun slowly floated down into the horizon. The green fields were filled with campers and satyrs moving in masses to the dining hall.

I made my way to the door. Hesitating on my way out I whispered,

"I swear on the River Styx that I will see Percy Jackson again." And I did. From that day forward, our hearts went on together.

**Done! Sorry if it is a little mushy, but I like sappy stories. Inspired by Celine Dion's song My Heart will go on.**


End file.
